Many vehicles have backup cameras located on the rear for aiding drivers when backing up or travelling in reverse. The backup cameras can help drivers to view and avoid other vehicles, persons, and/or other objects that may be difficult or impossible to see because the objects are in a blind sport behind the vehicle. Backup cameras often have a wide angle or fisheye lens and are pointed downward so that any objects behind the vehicle can be more easily seen.
Drivers can see the view from the backup camera on displays that are typically located on the dashboard or head unit. When the vehicle is not in a reverse gear, the displays usually show information to the driver and passengers, such as maps, radio or media information, and/or other content. When the vehicle is placed in reverse gear, the displays automatically switch to show the view from the backup camera.
With the prevalence of backup cameras on vehicles, some people have taken advantage of this automatic view switching to play jokes or pranks on their friends or family members who are driving or riding in the vehicles. For example, objects that are irregularly shaped and relatively large (e.g., dolls, toys, etc.) can be attached with duct tape to backup cameras so that drivers and passengers are surprised to see the objects when they place the vehicle in reverse gear, instead of the regular rear view they are expecting to see. However, playing jokes or pranks in this manner can be unsuccessful because attaching such irregularly-shaped objects to backup cameras can be cumbersome, the objects may fall off, the objects may be easily seen by others, and the objects can appear unrealistic and implausible in the display and/or unacceptably obscure the field of view of the camera, e.g., the objects must begin from an edge (i.e., bottom, top, or side) of the view of cameras and cannot be placed in the middle of the view of the cameras. Furthermore, the license plate or other parts of the vehicle may be covered or obscured by the duct tape used to attach the object. As such, the elements of surprise and entertainment may be reduced or eliminated when playing a joke or prank using existing devices and methods.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for a novelty item that addresses these concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for a novelty item that attaches to cameras and is inconspicuous and easily attachable for use in playing jokes or pranks for humor and entertainment purposes.